Cursed
by basketkitty
Summary: When Jillian Spanò angers the wrong person, strange things begin to happen. Ranging from zombie dogs, possessed humans, to the feeling of someone always watching you. However, no one seems to be going through the same thing. Or are they? Long-fic.


**I wanted to try my hand at horror. Kinda…Higurashi style? With Penumbra mixed in? Hope it turns out good! Oh, and some bits seem sort of abrupt, so sorry about that.**

**

* * *

  
**

The Witch Princess sighed. Everything was so…BORING. There was nothing fun to do. She could easily continue pestering the Harvest Goddess, but after the hundred and seventy-second blow-up it gets repetitive. She sulked by her window, watching Sebastian, the butler to the next-door Villa, trim the rose bushes around an elaborate fountain. Like always.

Witchie sighed again, with a more pronounced agitation as she noticed Jack and Jill walk up the pathway, leading to the fountain. The Witch Princess never got along well with Jill, although Jack was rather nice… Still, he was always being pushed around by his older sister, making it so that if she didn't like someone, he had to dislike them, too. And Witchie was someone Jill didn't like.

Jumping up from the windowsill, the Witch Princess paced her room, trying to come up with a nice little prank to pull on the two siblings. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the door suddenly slamming open.

"My goddess, Witchie!" came Jill's drawling voice. The high-pitched tone making the witch wince. "It's the exact same dump as it was the _last_ time we came here!"

"Yesterday? Geez, Jill, why do you even bother coming by? You just insult my living style," Witchie grumbled.

"Jill, you shouldn't anger her," Jack murmured to his sister, looking at her with his wide, worried eyes.

"You hush up!" Jill snapped. She turned back to the blonde woman. "What I am trying to say, Witchie, is—"

"It's Majo."

"What?"

"My name is Majo, stop calling me 'Witchie'!" the princess shouted, her fists clenched.

Jill snorted. "Pah, I'll call you however I want~" she replied, walking around the room.

A large cauldron sat bubbling in the center of the tiny shack, a bright pink substance slowly thickening. The brunette peered down at it, a scheme forming in a flash. She walked away from the cauldron, and proceeded to pick up a small bottle filled with yellow green liquid. She took out the cork, sniffed the contents, then flung it over her shoulder, aiming for the cauldron. She then picked up the next flask, and threw that, too.

A scream of terror erupted form the Witch Princess' throat as she watched the farmer toss bottle after bottle into the pot. She ran over to the girl, tackling her from behind, but it was too late. The first two bottles hit the brim of the cauldron, breaking their glass casing, and spilling the bizarre coloured liquids into the pot.

"NO!" Witche shrieked. She jumped up, and looked into the cauldron. The once pink potion was now a horrible brown colour. "No! No, no, nononono!!" she shook her head furiously, not believing it. She had spent almost one hundred years working on that potion… And it was so close to perfection, it just needed to sit for a long, long time to thicken up… And, now…it was gone.

Jack had simply stood there while all this went on. He had absolutely no idea what to do… "M-majo…" he tried, taking a small step towards the blonde witch.

"J-just _leave_," the princess whispered, obviously holding back her tears. "Just leave, NOW."

"Pfft, fine!" Jill scoffed, brushing herself off as she stood up. "As if we _really_ wanted to come see you." And the two left.

The Witch Princess watched the siblings leave, a feeling of utter hatred raging inside of her, nearly consuming her.

"Jillian Spanò, I despise you… You have stolen my only hopes of a husband… And there will come a day, not so far away, where you will not only _pay_, you will _pay_ all your life…" she murmured, her voice growing louder, stronger as it reached the climax of her curse. Once she finished, she laughed in such a way that would put any evil villain to shame. She had found something new to do. And how she loved the thought!

* * *

That night, on the stroke of midnight, Jillian woke up, having heard a noise outside.

"Damned dogs," she swore, staggering out of her cozy bed. She wrapped herself up in her bathrobe, and opened the door to scare the stray mutts away from her precious cows.

However, there, with glistening saliva dripping from its bared teeth, a large dog stood in the way. Its coat half rotted away, its flesh perfectly visible in what little moonlight there was, showing that it had a horrid disease. But the state of its health wasn't what sent Jill staggering backwards, nor the fact that it looked just about ready to pounce. No, it was the eyes. They were a deep blood colour, no sign of a pupil at all. It burned into her mind, gripping her with fear. She hated eyes like that… She always had nightmares about creatures with such eyes…

"This must be a dream…"she breathed, still backing away. "It h-has got to be just a dream…"

She couldn't call for Jack to come help her, he had gone back to Mineral Town, and Takakura had long-since passed away. She was alone. And the dog continued to approach her…

However, just as the dog was about to jump at her, it broke apart, almost as if it were made of glass. And, in fact, several shards of glass littered the wooden floor, cutting Jill's bare feet. She cried out in pain, limping for the kitchen to clean the glass out and sweep up the mess. As she sat on the counter, watching her blood wash down the drain, Jill _knew_ that this…wasn't a dream. That was _her_ blood that was draining away. This was _her_ foot that was cut up. And…that glass, half-rotten dog…w_as real_...


End file.
